¡Mary Sue a la vista, todos al suelo!
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Creado para el concurso "La mejor Mary Sue" del foro Friction Awards. One-shot.


**Creado para el concurso "La mejor Mary Sue" del foro ****Friction Awards. Debido a esa razón, puede contener algunas características que se salgan de mi "contexto personal".**

**IMPORTANTE****:**

**Este fic puede contener: ligero OoC, algunas incoherencias, alto nivel de sarcasmo, ridiculeces indiscriminadamente y una Mary Sue.**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mí, sino a su legítimo creador Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**¡Mary Sue a la vista, todos al suelo!**

El lápiz que Maka Albarn utilizaba para tomar apuntes, parecía ya estar echando humo debido a la impresionante velocidad con la que su portadora escribía. Mantenía su vista esmeralda fija en el profesor, poniendo toda su atención en la materia que impartía, para poder así extraer los datos más relevantes.

Soul, de plano había optado por recostarse despreocupadamente en su asiento y dormir como si de un oso hibernando se tratara. No había nada más interesante que hacer, siendo que su Técnico ya lo había convertido en una Death Scythe y ninguno en su círculo de amigos se encontraba haciendo nada que valiera la pena mirar. Era una lástima que el ninja hiperactivo se encontrara amordazado en una esquina del salón, al haber acabado con la paciencia de Stein de una vez por todas.

Todas las actividades se interrumpieron cuando unos tres ligeros toques se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta. El profesor miró con disgusto en aquella dirección, para luego pronunciar un desganado "adelante" para permitirle la entrada al insensato que interrumpió su glorioso momento antes de diseccionar a un extraño y casi extinto mapache traído directamente de Madagascar.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma lenta, haciendo resonar las bisagras, logrando de ese modo despertar a Soul y haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre la recién llegada.

La muchacha era alta y esbelta, con un físico inigualable. Su largo y lacio cabello dorado tenía un brillo especial por los rayitos de sol que de forma inexplicable, lograban filtrarse e iluminarla únicamente a ella. Unos preciosos ojos celestes, acompañados de largas y perfectas pestañas, contrastaban con la blanca y tersa piel de porcelana. La vestimenta consistía principalmente en ropajes de cuero negro ajustados a su cuerpo, remarcando cada curva y dejándole poco trabajo a la imaginación con aquel pronunciado escote. La minifalda enseñaba generosamente sus piernas solo comparables a las de una modelo internacional, y los zapatos negros de tacón hacían un profundo pero agradable sonido al caminar.

Se detuvo una vez quedó frente al profesor, quien la miraba con cierto interés y ganas de diseccionarla. Le entregó una hoja tras murmurar con su aterciopelada y cantarina voz un "Se lo envía Shinigami-sama".

La reacción inmediata del género masculino perteneciente a ese salón, fue un audible suspiro sincronizado de idiota enamorado. Claro que habían algunas excepciones, como cierta guadaña junto a un hiperactivo ninja, que se limitaron a silbarle como si se encontraran en un estadio.

—Silencio.— La voz del profesor era tan seria y en cierto punto, escalofriante, como de costumbre, obligando a sus incivilizados alumnos a cerrar la boca. Centró su vista nuevamente en la hoja, para luego suspirar y proseguir —Pongan atención, porque no pienso repetir esto: Denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, la señorita Marianne Penélope Lizet Liselotte María Bella II de los Andes Vi Britania Albarn.

Miles de comentarios, exclamaciones y halagos hacia la nueva inundaron el salón de clases, dejando rápidamente en el olvido el anuncio del profesor Stein y logrando de aquella manera que los únicos alumnos cuyas neuronas sobrevivieron exitosamente a tal despliegue de belleza y magnificencia, fueran capaces de procesar ese último apellido.

La tal Marianne caminaba entre las filas de los pupitres, buscando un asiento libre. No hacía falta mencionar que todos le cedían complacidos sus lugares, rogando por que escogiera el más cercano a ellos. No obstante, a pesar de sentirse halagada ante tal muestra de hospitalidad, los rechazaba sutilmente con una encantadora sonrisa que dejaba a más de uno viendo brillitos y corazoncitos en el aire, tan embobados en su propio mundo que se olvidaban de seguir insistiendo.

Maka observó un tanto incrédula como la nueva se detenía justo delante suyo. Al sentir un extraño ruido detrás de ella, bastante similar al sonido que haría un saco de papas impactando contra el suelo, supo de inmediato que se trataba de su compañero, habiéndose desangrado por culpa de la hemorragia nasal, provocada por los enormes atributos de Marianne… más grandes incluso que los de Blair, si es que eso era posible.

—Disculpa, tú eres Maka Albarn, ¿Verdad?

La Técnico no supo muy bien como reaccionar ante tan súbita pregunta. ¿Por qué la chica nueva sabía su nombre? Tardó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente contestó.

—Emm… si… esa soy yo, ¿Por…?— su pregunta quedó a la mitad cuando Marianne la abrazó repentinamente, estrujándola como si fuera una pobre muñeca de trapo contra sus ya mencionados gigantescos atributos.

Afortunadamente, soltó a la muchacha tan pronto comenzó a detectar en su rostro algunas señales de asfixia. Esperó escasos segundos para finalmente darle la tan esperada noticia.

—¡Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, hermana querida!

Y la dramática emoción de Marianne al decir aquello, era solo comparable con el rostro perplejo de su supuesta y recién descubierta "hermana". Maka procesaba de forma lenta la información. Una fugaz idea cruzó vagamente por su mente, al recordar el día que quedó atrapada por la fuerte tormenta en el Shibusen, y el único medio de escape que le quedaba para salir medianamente seca era la sombrilla de su padre… desafortunadamente, la sombrilla venía con padre incluido, por lo que debió de soportar todo el camino las ridiculeces que éste soltaba. Spirit había mencionado algo de otra hija, mas ella optó por restarle importancia al comentario, debido al tremendo golpe que había recibido la Death Scythe en la cabeza cuando hizo enojar a Marie.

Había pensado que esa invención de la "hermana" había sido producto de la contusión cerebral, pero al parecer, la ridícula historia era cierta. ¡Pero vaya padre que tenía! Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mas infiel y mujeriego…

Marianne rápidamente se acomodó a su lado, disfrutando de las miradas que recibía por parte de los demás alumnos e ignorando la aún perpleja y dudosa de su "hermana". Pero pronto, aquella desconfianza pasó a transformarse en sorpresa y admiración al momento que Stein pidió un voluntario para realizar la primera incisión al pobre animal… vivo y sin anestesia. Y la nueva alumna había decidido gentilmente sacrificarse al ver que nadie quería hacerle daño, o siquiera ver al indefenso mapache siendo torturado.

Al ser ella quien efectuaba la horripilante sesión de disección del día, toda la especie masculina centró por primera vez el cien porciento de su atención en la clase, mientras que la especie femenina se limitaba a mirar expectante las acciones de la muchacha. Stein observaba atentamente la manera en que su nueva alumna tomó el bisturí para realizar el primer corte. Y vaya sorpresa, la niña lo manejaba como toda una experta en cirugías, abriendo y cortando de forma tan natural como si estuviera partiendo un pastel.

Al final, ella terminó por realizar la disección completa, logrando dejar inexplicablemente al animal con vida a pesar de la gran cantidad de cortes, extracción de órganos y demás que le había realizado, haciendo que una escena tan grotesca y escalofriante se viera increíblemente magnifica y deslumbrante con su sola presencia.

Pero eso no era todo, lo más impresionante era que, a pesar de su corta edad, siendo un año menor que Maka, la chica prodigio ya había participado en cirugías cardiotorácicas, trasplantes de órganos, re injertos de piel, trasplante de ojos, de almas, de cerebro, de cara… eso solo en el área de la medicina, aún era un secreto la fórmula matemática que había desarrollado para permitirle al ser humano viajar a la velocidad de la luz…

Además de lo antes mencionado, sus logros no acabaron ahí, sino que también resultó ser la primera en toda la historia de Death City en formar amistad con todos y cada uno de los miembros del Shibusen, teniendo a un ejército entero de chicos a su disposición, siendo una _"idol"_ de la moda para Liz, una gran diversión para Patty al descubrir su talento para hacer jirafas de papel del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, compartiendo recetas de su elaborada cocina de élite con Tsubaki y convirtiéndose –por increíble que resultase- en la única mujer que el gran y egocéntrico Black Star aceptó como su "Diosa".

Kid juraba en nombre de Shinigami-sama y el Dios de la simetría, que ella era el ser más simétrico y hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Maka la había aceptado como un ejemplo a seguir luego de haber sido superada en las notas de los exámenes por semejante prodigio. Lamentablemente, para Soul las cosas no iban tan bien como hubiera querido. El médico le había prohibido mantener contacto visual con aquel hermoso ángel, para así poder sobrevivir con sus niveles sanguíneos medianamente estables.

Tan fantástica se había hecho su reputación, que los chicos comenzaban a marcar el tiempo según el antes y el después de que llegara Marianne. Como si de fieles religiosos se tratase, se había formado un culto de adoración a la muchacha de cabellos dorados. "La secta" -como los denominaban las personas normales que no pertenecían al selecto y extraño grupo- dirigida por nada más ni nada menos que Death the Kid, al poseer la mayor devoción hacia la "Diosa de la simetría", tenía como uno de sus objetivos averiguar la naturaleza de su venerada. Cosa que descubrieron una fatídica tarde. Sí, fatídica, porque al hacer la tan esperada pregunta: ¿Arma o Técnico?, la muchacha se había limitado a sonreírles de esa manera tan _"nice"_ antes de decirles que extraordinariamente, había sido bendecida con el don de ser mitad Arma y mitad Técnico.

¡Pero esperen! La cosa no acababa allí… los poderes y habilidades de Marianne iban más allá de todo pronóstico. Desafiaba las leyes de la realidad al ser también mitad gata, bruja, vampiresa, hada, y la más poderosa de todas sus facetas: ángel también. Pero no cualquiera, ¿Eh? Ella tenía unas impresionantes alas con un ligero tinte rosado. Era una lástima que no pudiera usarlas a menos de contar con el permiso de Shinigami-sama…

Muchos se fueron decepcionados, con la esperanza de ser su compañero hecha trizas… pero claro, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la chica prodigio podría ser tan extremadamente habilidosa con solo realizar una cirugía profesional a un mapache el primer día de su llegada y conquistar el corazón de todo el colegio en tan solo una semana?... No, imposible, a nadie podría habérsele ocurrido.

Una vez pasado cierto tiempo desde su llegada, los aires se calmaron poco a poco, pero nunca del todo, ya que siempre se descubría algo nuevo de esta preciosa cajita de Pandora. Como la vez que habían descubierto que sus ojos cambiaban de color según el clima, o también cuando reveló sus avanzados poderes de magia que le permitía dar vida a objetos inanimados… el caos se desató en el Shibusen cuando le dio vida a la máquina expendedora de bebidas… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esas máquinas tenían tanto resentimiento hacia la humanidad?...

Pero claro, nada que ella y su extremadamente fuerte habilidad mágica no pudiera solucionar, sorprendiendo –otra vez- a los simples mortales que tenía por compañeros.

No pasó mucho hasta que algunos comenzaron a preguntarse: ¿De donde había salido tal magnificencia?

Pues, simple: De debajo de una roca –de la forma más literal posible-. La pobre Marianne había estado secuestrada durante años en la guarida de una bruja, encerrada en el calabozo bajo la superficie terrestre, sobreviviendo únicamente gracias a su desarrollada capacidad de auto-alimentarse a base de la energía de las rocas y el moho de las paredes. Allí aprendió a comunicarse con los insectos para que le tendieran una emboscada a la bruja malvada, y así, poder finalmente obtener su libertad.

Pero eso no había sido lo más triste. Los que pensaban que la pobre y perfecta muchachita ya había sufrido bastante, se horrorizaron de sobremanera al oír su trágico y traumático pasado, en el que su madre la despreciaba por tener una hija diez veces más hermosa que ella, y que al final terminó por suicidarse sin explicación lógica, para tristeza de Marianne.

Y después de pasar años llorando como una magdalena, logró reponerse y sonreír nuevamente, conquistando a todos con su bella sonrisa de angelita, hasta encontrar finalmente a su tan preciada hermana que, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca, la quería como si hubieran estado juntas toda la vida.

El mundo era perfecto ahora. Su ardua y tortuosa travesía la había llevado finalmente a encontrar una excelente academia, donde pudiera demostrar siempre su perfección, tanto en notas como en aspecto. Había conseguido miles de amigos con los cuales compartir cada día –y si, ¿Quién no se aburriría teniendo a todo el colegio bajo sus pies? ¡Y hasta su propio culto de fieles religiosos!- había encontrado finalmente a su familia perdida y quitando las miradas pervertidas que su padre le lanzaba, se podría decir que las cosas iban de maravilla.

Hasta que un día, la tragedia golpeó duramente a Death City, cuando un ejército de kishins invadió el Shibusen y los alumnos se vieron forzados a responder el ataque. Una suerte que tuvieran a Marianne, quien eliminaba a sus oponentes con solo parpadear y curaba mágicamente las heridas de sus aliados caídos.

Se podría decir que tenían ganada la batalla, pero rápidamente desecharon ese pensamiento cuando Marianne vio horrorizada como un kishin estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a su preciada hermana, quien yacía inerte sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo.

El suceso se vio como en cámara lenta: Marianne corriendo desesperada hacia la escena, con su vestido rojo con puntitos de colores hondeándose con el viento, al igual que su cabello amarrado en dos coletas con lacitos rojos adornados con lentejuelas, haciendo juego también con sus zapatos de tacón recubiertos de terciopelo en un diseño único y exclusivo. Gritaba aterrada con su dulce voz acaramelada, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimitas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, pero eso sí, ¡Sin alterar ni estropear su maquillaje!

Al último segundo, la muchacha saltó para poder cubrir a tiempo la distancia de tres metros que la separaba de su hermana, y lo más impresionante, fue que por milagro logró llegar a tiempo para interponerse en el ataque y sacrificarse de una forma gloriosa para salvar a Maka. Quedándole tiempo mientras agonizaba, para matar al kishin con el poder de su mirada, y finalmente caer rendida en los brazos de la Técnico de guadaña.

Ese fue el día en el que la dulce y atractiva Marianne, quedó en la memoria de todos los pobres desdichados que lloraron su pérdida. Pero el golpe más duro se lo llevó Maka, ya que su hermana extraviada y recién descubierta solo le duró dos semanas. La pobre había estado tan deprimida desde ese día…

Depresión que duró poco y fue rápidamente superada, cuando volvió a ser el primer promedio del Shibusen.

* * *

**Y **_**eso**_**, mis queridos lectores, es una Mary Sue…**

**Eh ahí el porqué debemos evitarlas…**

**Las Mary Sue pueden presentarse como OC, o también pueden adueñarse del cuerpo de un personaje ya existente. Como por ejemplo: poner a una Maka muy (al extremo) OoC, la convertiría en una perfecta candidata para Mary Sue.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la sarcástica y burlista lectura.**


End file.
